7-Day Romance in Exotic Vacation
by NRG-OVA-9000
Summary: Nicole x Richard love story, requested by lexboss, fellow TAWOG fan. The two lovers somehow received tickets to 7-Day exotic vacation to some tropical island in the middle of the ocean. As they depart to paradise isolate from Elmore or even the world, passionate love will reignite and romance will become imminent as they have their moment of privacy in their own world.
1. Day Zero: The Tickets

**Hello everybody! This is NRG-OVA-9000, presenting you the Nicole x Richard romance fiction. Fellow fan author, lexboss, request me to write this project and we often work together on it. She originally conceive the idea of this story, so credits go to her. We discussed on it through PM, on how the story goes and yeah... She's the creator and I'm the writer. Though, I write with my own style or twist. So yep, enjoy this love story.  
>Also, original concept belongs to Ben Bocquelet and Cartoon Network. The "storyboard," plot, ideas, whatnot all belong to lexboss, fellow fan author. And OC Lexy Watterson also belongs to lexboss.<br>And another thing, since this project is published at Christmas Eve, which is occurring right now in many different local, I just want to wish you all, Merry Christmas! And a Happy New Year! XD (It's a little bit ironic as this story takes place during the summer instead of winter... what? Exotic vacation in tropical paradise must occur in summertime! According to my logic that is... just think about it for a moment)**

* * *

><p><span>7-Day Romance in Exotic Vacation<span>

Day Zero: The Tickets

It is a peaceful day in Elmore. The city is filled with towering office buildings, bustling businesses, and a widely diverse people of interesting characteristics. This city is not an ordinary city that anyone would expect as anything can spring into life at any moment. And right now, summer is up.

Right now, the pink bipedal cat in black t-shirt and blue skirt is in some building, participating in some lottery event. Strangely, Elmore is super lenient about the lottery participation. And not to mention, this city essentially functioned as if it's its own country like Vatican City; or even far wilder proposal, if Elmore is its own small world, a habitable planetoid with incredibly wild biodiversity. Nobody have any idea what Elmore even is!

Despite of many people coming out with nothing from the lottery line-up, it is still nonetheless exhilarating as people just naturally love the thrill of winning or losing. It's like being in Las Vegas. Well, Elmore can be a lot of places; as mentioned before, nobody knows what or where Elmore is.

As the line-up keeps shrinking and shrinking, Lexy Watterson is up with her lottery card. She is walking up closer to the lottery receptionist, being a yellow bucktoothed woman. She may look like some bipedal cephalopod or some cartoonish moose person, but nobody knows.

"Okay," said the receptionist, after she debriefed the other person. The person in front of Lexy left with frowning face. "Next!"

The pink cat walked up.

"Oh hello," said the receptionist. "You have the ticket, right?"

Lexy showed her the lottery ticket.

"Alright then, let me take that for you," the receptionist takes the slip of paper and has it scanned through some state-of-the-art computer. The computer is scanning the ticket, calculating on its digital algorithms and decrypting it into easily readable numerical code to confirm whether if the twelve-years-old wins something.

"So, how's your day?" asked the receptionist with a friendly smile.

"Good," Lexy replied.

"That's good to hear." Then suddenly, the decrypting computer finished with a ding, ejecting the same ticket out with new decoded results on it. The receptionist grabs the paper and read it, further analyzing it with some quick computer work. "Congratulation, Ms. Lexy Watterson! You won two tickets to a seven-day exotic vacation in a tropical island in the middle of the ocean. You must be a really lucky girl; you could invite one person with you or even give these two to anybody of your choosing."

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" Lexy thanked the receptionist for the prize.

"You're welcome and have a nice day!" said the receptionist.

The pink cat in black t-shirt ran off with excitement.

* * *

><p>Later, Lexy arrived to Watterson residence, where she and her family live in. She runs up the stair with excitement. This arouses some attention from her siblings, who were sitting on the couch and watching television with bored expression. But, they didn't pay close attention to it, causing them to resume back to what they were doing earlier.<p>

Meanwhile, Richard the fat pink rabbit in white collar shirt and brown pants is seen on his bed reading some comic books while Nicole the slender blue cat in white shirt with rainbow badge and gray skirt is on the computer doing some work. The mother is a grown-up splitting image of her daughter, Lexy. As the parents are minding their business, Lexy opened the door and bursts into the room with excitement. She is squealing, causing some reaction from her parents.

"What's going on?" Richard asked with confusion.

"What is it?" asked Nicole.

"I won the lottery game!" Lexy exclaimed.

"Really!" said Richard. "Tell me, girl!"

"It's two tickets to a seven-day vacation in a tropical island in the middle of the ocean!"

"Well…" said Nicole as she is happy for her daughter being lucky. "Are you going to invite some special someone?" She tries to illicit some answer of whether if her daughter has a crush on someone. It's something that many mothers do when their daughters have a crush or fallen in love with someone.

"Actually, both tickets belong to you," Lexy replied.

"What!?" both parents become surprised.

"Are you sure about that Lexy?" the mother asked. "I mean, it's something that you won by yourself."

"True…" said the daughter. "But, I think that you'll put it to great use. After all, you both worked so hard and I love you both as you two are the best parents any girl can ever have."

"Thank you. I really appreciate it." Nicole thanks her daughter as she hugs her, smiling as she appreciates the kind thought her daughter has. Richard did the same thing as Nicole, feeling appreciated for having a daughter that love him too.

After the tender moment of hugging, Lexy departs to her own room as she moved on to doing her own things along with her siblings. With Lexy having exited the room, the parents are left with privacy.

"Richard, we're going to have _another honeymoon_…" the mother squeals with excitement as she leans onto her husband. Having their private vacation will reignite the romantic mood they had since honeymoon, before they even have children and start having family.

"Well, I guess that you don't have to be on the internet, searching for a vacation to go to," said Richard. He stated exactly what Nicole was doing while using the desktop computer.

"Yeah…" said Nicole. "You could say that." The mother confirmed that her husband's deduction, one of his rare moments. He usually doesn't catch up to his surrounding too quickly as he's usually distracted or preoccupied with his own activities like watching television, reading books (or comic books), playing videogames, anything people typically do at home. He essentially stays in home and doesn't do much in comparison to any of his family members.

Coincidentally, Lexy had won them two tickets, nulling Nicole's reason to browse for vacation plans through the internet. But thanks to their daughter's kindness and consideration, the two lovers will be having an adventure in their lifetime as they delve in the private world of serenity and passionate love.

* * *

><p>Some moment later, Lexy is seen watching some cartoon with her siblings. The brothers, being Gumball the male blue cat in light brown sweater and gray trouser and Darwin the legged goldfish with socks, are lying on the couch with bored expression. Although that Gumball and Lexy are twins born from the same parents, Lexy resembles the most to her mom. And on the floor are the girls, being Lexy herself and her little sister, Anais the small pink rabbit in orange dress with white rim and white socks. The cartoon they are watching is an animated music video about two equine characters that are momentarily cast away in a desert island, trying to make the best of their vacation despite of its change of plan. The music video lasted for about three minutes or less.<p>

"Well, that was quite soothing," said Darwin as he seems to like the music video.

"Yeah," said Anais. "I like how the mastermind behind this project arranged words. It is ingenuous and well-paced."

"Yeah," said Gumball. "I got to agree that it is both soothing and well-paced with upbeat tropical feels. Speaking of 'tropical,' it makes me thing of vacation for some reason."

"Yeah…" said Lexy. "Someone will be having a nice time…"

As soon as the pink cat has spoken her line, the blue cat quickly catches on.

"Didn't you have those two tickets to some seven-day worth of exotic vacation in a tropical paradise at the middle of the ocean?" Gumball asked.

"Yeah…"

"And where is it…"

The two younger siblings have their attention caught on to the cat twins' conversation.

"Oh, I gave it to our parents."

"You could have given it to me," the eldest brother replied with a straight face. "I could use it to…"

"Take me to some wild adventures in some tropical islands?" said Darwin with excitement.

"No. Take _someone else_ out to have seven-day romance." The blue cat added ambiguity or mystery of who his crush is.

"Hurr," the goldfish pouts.

"What? I love _her_. And I want to be more romantic with _her_!" The identity of the person Gumball has crush on is confirmed to be a girl.

"But what about…"

"Your bro-time?" asked Anais with an uninterested face. "Forget that! The point is that mom and dad had been doing everything for us and it should be time for us to return the favor."

Gumball and Darwin thinks about it for a moment.

"Yeah," said Gumball. "You're right. They do deserve the tickets more than any one of us can deserve. That's why we will just figure of some other thing to do."

"Thank you for being so understanding," said Lexy as she hugged her older brother.

"No problem," the whole Watterson siblings hug each other tenderly.

* * *

><p><strong>With the parents having tickets to exotic vacation place, how do you all like it so far? Are there any grammar problems, conceptual errors, anything that needs fixing? Please comment on the review box down below or even PM me. As you can see, this story will be at best, true to "canon" with Nicole being bipedal blue cat and everyone being the same usual selves as they are originally depicted in the TAWOG television series.<br>Also, Gumball have a _different mystery crush_. And she will be introduced on the next episode. I repeat, the mystery crush will be _different _from what any of you will expect. So stay hype and stay tune as this romance continues on. After all, this chapter is just only a beginning.  
>A moment of "random" fun fact: December, January, and February are winter months in the Northern Hemisphere and <span>summer months<span> in the Southern Hemisphere. This means that while it may be winter in United States, United Kingdom, and some other places up North; it's also summer in Australia and some countries down south. And Elmore could be anywhere, who-knows-what. It could be in Australia as far as we're concerned or some obscure settlement. Just something I like to share for you fans.**


	2. Day 1: The Departure

**Hello everybody! This is NRG-OVA-9000, presenting you with yet another chapter of Nicole x Richard romance fiction. But this time... well, they're getting warm-up for more romantical adventure. Just read it; it's sweet and tender, and also somewhat funny as I do want to add humor into it. Although that this primarily focus on Nicole and Richard's romance, there will be a some side-story or subplot. Anyway, enjoy the show.  
>Also, original concepts belong to Ben Bocquelet and Cartoon Network. And the basic storyboard ideas and the conceptualization of this project belongs to lexboss, fellow fan-fiction author, along with her OCs Lexy Watterson and Lucy Jackson.<br>And also, Happy New Year! XD. Hope you all have the great year of 2015! And good luck with your new year resolutions!**

* * *

><p><span>7-Day Romance in Exotic Vacation<span>

Day 1: The Departure

The next day, Nicole and Richard are packing their luggage into their bright yellow station wagon with wooden brown horizontal stripe. The parents are seen in their vacation attire with Richard wearing a fisherman hat, red open shirt, and blue short while Nicole is wearing her same business attire. While they are packing for their vacation, Nicole has a moment with Lexy and her friend, Lucy Jackson. Lucy is a female white cat wearing blue shirt and black skirt.

"Well," said Nicole. "Your dad and I will be leaving to vacation. And I entrust you girls to take care of our house and your siblings."

The two girls gasp as they bend their knees with both hands near their chin. From the look of their face, they're elated to have authority in the Watterson residence while they're gone.

"Us you say?" the two girls asked.

"Yes, you two," said the mother. "I mean, you're the most responsible people that I can afford to take care of the house and the kids."

"What!" the three siblings protest. Mostly, Gumball is the one who protest the most.

"What is it?" asked Nicole as she already sensed her children's protest with her extrasensory "mother sense."

"You're… basically going to give them the authority in this house?" Gumball asked with a somewhat confused expression.

"Yep," the mother gave out a straight forward answer. "These girls will be having the authority in the house."

"You said _the girls_ will be having authority in the house?" Anais asked with a sheepish expression. She hoped to somehow trick her mother into giving her the authority over her older brothers.

"Nope. Just Lexy and Lucy. Nice try, Anais."

"What?" the little girl protests. "But…"

"We're responsible!" Gumball butts in.

"You have no idea of what responsibility is, do you?" said the mother.

"Yeah… we do! It's whatever you do." The blue cat boy responded with a weak answer.

"Yeah… no! You sometimes destroyed our house and even some other places."

"For my defense…"

"NO!" the mother become super serious.

"For starter, I wasn't as irresponsible and destructive as _these boys_," said Anais.

"But you're a baby," Nicole make mention to her age. "And you just need to wait a few more years to grow up in order to have the role of responsibility."

Anais mutters something in a disappointed manner so quietly that nobody can hear that.

"I heard that. And no cursing!"

"But I didn't do anything!" The little girl defended herself.

"Don't underestimate my super senses!" said Nicole.

To make mockery of her super sense, she merely just moves her mouth. Absolutely no vocalization is heard.

"You wanna be ground?" asked Nicole.

"No, mom," Anais quickly become submissive as she sense the fearsomeness of her mom.

"Good." The mother returns to her cheerful mood. "Now, we will be going. So Lexy and Lucy, take care of the house and the kids!"

"Okay!" the two older girls replied.

As the vacation goers' luggage are in the trunk of the station wagon, Nicole is seated on the driver's seat on her left and Richard is seated on the passenger's seat on her right. With everything set to go, Nicole started the engine and drives off.

With the parents off the scene, the two girls look at each other smiling as they are generating some awesome plans to spend their week of summer without parents being in the house. Anais is sits down with a subtle sense of defeat. And the brothers sensing something ominous from the sisters, they nod each other, planning to make a quick run out of it.

In a split second, the boys just sprint off the scene. The two girls quickly noticed them running away.

"Oh…" said Lucy. "We got ourselves some runners. After them!" The white cat smiles gleefully as she loves the thrill of chasing some prey.

"Wait!" said Lexy. "What about Anais? She can't be here alone in the house and she can't catch up with us." The eldest daughter showed concern for her little sister.

"Ah what!" said Anais. "Screw this whole thing. I'll just watch freaking Daisy in the living room."

"Language!" Lexy scolded.

"But I…"

"And you're still coming with us!" Lexy had already prepared the baby carrier backpack with extra reinforcement as to not let the child loose from it. The pink cat quickly catches up with maternal responsibility, which her mother has.

"Ohh… sh…" The scene cuts off Anais' brief statement.

* * *

><p>Later, Nicole and Richard have already arrived at Elmore Wings, the city-owned airline service that takes them to anywhere. More so, the couple is already seated on their assigned seating, with two of them filled up on one aisle on the left side. There are seven seating for each row: two on the left, three on the middle, and two on the right. On the space between the left-and-middle and right-and-middle are two walkways for airline stewards and stewardesses to walk around and provide the passengers drinks, snacks, and anything to make them feel comfortable. Richard is seated on the far left, seeing the airport outside the window. Nicole is seated on right next to her husband. This is a fortunate seating arrangement for the two as they are able to have their private moment with a convenient curtain blinds designed to ensure undisturbed rest.<p>

Luckily for the two, they have already gone through many of the airline's administrative processes to ensure safe travel and some other international policies. Aside from that, a lot of vacation goers are excited to go to a seven-day exotic vacation in tropical islands, situated in the middle of the vast ocean. Especially for the couple, Nicole is slightly shaking as she is squealing with excitement from her inside. Richard is staring intently outside, wanting to see the magical ride through the sky.

"Ohh…" said Nicole with excitement. "I can't wait to be on the tropical island in the middle of the ocean!"

"Same here!" said Richard. The fat rabbit is staring outside of the window.

"Umm… What are you doing?"

"Looking out of the window. Eventually, we can see Elmore in an aerial view. Then, we can see what surrounds Elmore. Seeing clouds as if they're islands made of white cotton. And finally, we will see the tropical islands in aerial view." The man has prepared himself with a photography camera.

"I see. But, the airplane didn't lift off. It won't be until…"

"The departure time is at 4:30 p.m. Our tickets said so."

"But right now isn't 4:30. It's around 5:00."

Later, an awkward silence breaks between the two. Then all of the sudden, Nicole breaks out with impatience.

"What the freak is going on out there! I mean what's taking him so long? Why with the sudden delay on our departure time!" The cat lashes out as she is not content with the flight delay."

"Honey, it'll be okay." Richard tries to soothe his wife as he pet her head softly and lightly. His wife is still growling, but is growing less. It is becoming a calmer and soother purr.

"There, there. Does this feel nice?" The rabbit is caressing the cat's face.

"Yeah..." said Nicole as she returned to her normal state. "Sorry about that. It's just that..."

"Shh..." The husband hushes his wife. "You don't have to say anymore. You have been working too hard and you're so anxious to have a nice relaxing vacation."

"Yeah. That's all. It been a vary long while since we could even have our lovely moments together. The long time of having to assume responsibility as a family breadwinner had made me forgot what it means to be relaxed."

"Yeah. Sorry about that. It's my fault that we couldn't have a peaceful family life in Elmore with some of the craziest antics we did along with some consequences they have."

"Yeah... It's alright. I don't mind too much about these wild adventures anymore. In fact, I sort of enjoy these moment. But still, I just want to experience it in a more unrestrained way. I mean, remember our youth, when we were so carefree?"

"Yeah... I still love these moment. these time were my golden age."

"Yeah..." Nicole is reminiscing their time of youth with a near-mournful mood. She really missed the time due to her workaholic mindset having some toll on her well-being. "Too bad that time had moved on quickly. Today in Elmore, we are now adults, having responsibilities to withheld along with the city's law. It's not like that we can do the same thing that Gumball, Lexy, Darwin, and Anais do. We're are now their parents and we need to make sure that they don't get into too much trouble."

"What are you talking about? Of course that we can have all these fantastic escapades! It just that we just let ourselves feel that way. And for me, well... youth is one of the many things that I refuse to let go off as doing so will be the same as letting go of my love for you." Richard make a romantic comment of retaining his youth being like keep loving his dream girl, being Nicole herself.

"Aww..." Nicole's eyes widen with sparkles. She is touched by Richard's brief statement to her.

"After all, I am Peter Pan. And you're my Wendy Darling. Now, let us fly to the Neverland, a magical island faraway from the world where nobody will grow old and everybody can relive their childhood for a long while."

"You really love Peter Pan, do you?" Their romantic moment is tensing up.

"Yep. He's not just my personal hero, but is also a living icon, a symbol that I aspire for!" Richard has stated his great opinion on the legendary child hero that never ages and can fly freely.

As the two lovers gaze into each others' eyes, their heads had tilted toward each other. Then, their faces are approaching closer to one another. With their lips getting closer to each others, almost touching, the electronics in the plane suddenly starts up with announcement speaker having activated.

"Hello!" said the pilot's voice. "And sorry for the delay in our flight. Now that I'm here, we're ready to fly off! So, enjoy your travel with our complimentary dinner. And as always, thank you for choosing Elmore Wings, where it can get you to anywhere!"

The announcement ended with the vacation goers that had been seated for long time cheered. Strangely, this happens at the precise timing Nicole and Richard were about to have a tender loving moment with a lip-to-lip kissing.

"Yay!" Richard cheered. "the flight is starting!"

"Hmmphh..." Nicole pouts, disappointed twice in a row. First time was the departure delay. And second time, the pilot has arrive right at their romantic moment, effectually killing the mood.

"Hey! Don't worry honey." Richard reassured his wife. "We could continue it at anytime. After all, they don't disturb people while _sleeping_."

"Alright." Nicole smiles back.

"Plus, this long wait makes me hungry."

"Don't worry. We will get dinner soon."

Richard and Nicole are smiling at each other, loving the shared moment they are having in the plane as their ride is having its departure to the tropical paradise, where the real romance will start.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Elmore, Lexy and Lucy are eating a generic dinner items: being baked chicken, green vegetables, and hearty white cheesy pasta with dinner roll. By their sides are the two runaway boys they caught and a baby rabbit, who all are eating in a rather grumpy manner. Surprisingly, they had already captured Gumball and Darwin with much efficiency like their torso well tied up to the chair. And Anais is seated on the baby seat with her portions.<p>

Everyone is just eating their dinner alone without any adults in the house. The adult responsibilities have fallen onto the older girls' hands.

"So..." said the white cat. "How's it going?" Lucy stares at Gumball with sharp eyes.

"Fine..." Gumball responded. He tried to maintain his grumpy outlook due to the girls having already ruined his plans. But seeing that his sister's best friend is staring at him intently, he is feeling nervous. "Until you girls have to ruin it."

"What?" said the pink cat. "We were doing the responsible thing!"

After saying that, Lucy was giggling, gesturing her best friend to do the same. But Lexy nodded sideway, refusing to abuse the responsibility that is vested within them both.

"Oh good lordy!" said Anais with a bit of lethargy. "Well, this could be something better than what the boys would do when responsibility falls into their hands." The baby rabbit made a snide remark on her brothers' immaturity. Then, she imagined the hypothetical situation where the brothers are given responsibility over the house, which she pictures them being super violent and destructive toward their family property in the name of her safety, leashed her like a dog, make crappy meal like a joke, and end up flooding the whole house.

Having imagined the catastrophe the older brothers could have done, she shuddered in fear, making her appreciating her mom for bestowing Lexy and Lucy responsibility for the house. They managed to handle the whole ordeal of responsibility well-done with them having prepared well-cooked dinner.

"On second thought..." Anais speaks as she saw the horrid image.

"Hey, don't worry about it," said Lucy as she turns her attention to Anais. "You should thank us. After all, boys can't cook." The white cat snickers. "Or worse, they can't handle responsibility very well."

"Hey!" Gumball protests against the white cat's statement.

"Hey Lucy," said the orange goldfish with a curious face. "I meant to ask this question, but are you going to sleep over in our place."

"Oh heck yeah!" Lucy exclaimed. "After all, I got nothing to do better for summer. And my family is doing something else. I wouldn't want to be there; it'll be boring as hell."

As Gumball heard the white cat's statement while drinking milk, he quickly spit the liquid content at Darwin's face, being surprised.

"Oh, what's wrong? Don't want me to be here?" the white cat asked slyly while doing a provocative yet seductive pose. She just sticks her hip backward, facing toward the blue cat. Naturally, the male cat will be really nervous as the female cat is teasing him.

"Of course not..." said Gumball as he flusters violently in red color. "I wouldn't mind at all. In fact, you may even sleep over in my bedroom with Darwin in Lexy and Anais' room. Ah hahaha..." The older brother laughs crazily as if he is holding off some secret feelings he is having.

"Great!" the white cat was ecstatic to hear Gumball's offer. "I'm excited to be sleeping in the same bed..." Gumball becomes tensed up as she said bed. "...room! Ha! Gotcha! Oh what? Got blocked for a sec?" the white cat continues on with her playful teasing.

Then all of the sudden, the audible ding is heard from the kitchen.

"That's the dessert!" Lucy exclaimed. "I'll get that!"

The white cat gleefully left the scene, only for the whole Watterson family to look at Gumball with a somewhat serious face. They get caught up from a comical drama scene.

"Oh dam!" said Gumball as he is calming himself from the violent flustering of his face. "What will I do?"

"Dude," said Darwin. "You brought it to yourself!"

"Yeah..." said Anais. "Better fest up the truth!"

"What, NO!" Gumball protests with embarrassment.

"They're right," Lexy adds on. "You can't hold it up anymore. You're on that tipping point. Eventually, you just got to tell or otherwise you will never get over it."

"Yeah," said Darwin. "Just tell her the real reason why we ran off, which is to get something romantic for Lucy and confess yourself that you like-like her."

"But I just can't..." the blue cat whines.

"Just do it alright!" Anais pressures him, to which Lexy and Darwin does the same. With Gumball's secret crush for Lucy revealed, he will find himself into a far stickier situation. Not only does Gumball find himself unable to make a move on Lucy, but is also stuck with her sleeping over in his bedroom with him while Darwin will be sleeping with Anais and Lexy. Fortunately for the male cat, the tall white female cat was not in-scene to hear all this.

* * *

><p><strong>With the parents in the airplane leaving to the tropical paradise and Gumball struggling with his feelings for Lucy, how do you all like this chapter. Any conceptual mistakes or grammar errors to correct? Please comment me on the review box down below and also PM me to discuss more on generally anything, I guess. As you can see, Gumball's mystery crush is revealed. And I guess that you can call it alternate continuity, with different history. Although that there is reference to some TAWOG episodes like "The Responsible," the scene is just presented as a hypothetical what-if scenario thought out by Anais. So as I said earlier, if any of you fans have any more questions, you can review or PM me and I'll respond it.<br>And also, thank you for reading this story and stay tune for the next chapter! You'll see the REAL tropical adventure of the two lovers, and even see the subplot on what's going on in Elmore with the kids and their own little adventures.**


End file.
